kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition
Name This is just my opinion, but I don't think 'Special Edition' was intended to be part of the full title. I think that was put there so people unfamiliar with the series would know it's only gonna be in stores for a limited time. NerdyBoutKirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4zJRVfdDh4%7C Tank Missile! 18:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. I think when we link this page we don't need to put the entire 'special edition' thing there as well. Oh, and who's going to get this? I just want to keep tabs on this for the sake of the artbook... It would be a major boon if we could get some of that scanned. I'm currently negotiating with KRR to get the old Japanese guidebooks scanned (their webmaster has them all, though I eventually plan on getting the NiDL one at some point), but I don't think anything's going to fall through for a while. I just want out bases covered. EmptyStar (talk) 17:21, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Nope, nope. As it turns out, the game's full title is Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. http://kirby.nintendo.com/dreamcollection/ NerdyBoutKirby Tank Missile! 04:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Canonocity Given the fact that this is primarily a collection of past games and a celebration game glamorizing the series as a whole, I don't think this game is canon. Not to mention that Magolor is clearly seen inside the Lor after he was defeated and the Lor flew back to Halcandra in the ending of the last game. Besides, how did they uproot Whispy and stick him on the Lor, anyway? Does anyone else have any thoughts on this? NerdyBoutKirby http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4zJRVfdDh4%7C Tank Missile! 00:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) : As far as Canonocity-for the challenge stuff-goes, it's like Mario Kart. Not Canon. 18:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it's canon, but supposedly Magolor introduces the challenge rooms as part of the plan to build a Kirby theme park, and seems to have some memory of the previous game (though he is more amicable). Though I don't believe we've ever stricken a Kirby game from canon before (with the exception of Kirby's Avalanche...and possibly on the issue of originals vs. remakes). LinkTheLefty (talk) 05:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::The canon of the series itself may seem a bit ambiguous at times, but we work with what we have.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 06:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I feel like the game is canon. As for the Whispy Woods issue, it could simply be a hologram or something. Considering Magolor does retain memory's from his past and even recalls them mean that its not during or before Return To Dreamland. Magolor could've been revived by an unknown force and...perhaps Landia gave him the Lor back? Or he just stole it again... -.- ::I Just pre-ordered it today! Cant wait Newraptor (talk) 02:53, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Just bought the game today! The music is epic!I'm epic...is that a problem? (talk) 23:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Soundtrack Should a new page be created for the soundtrack and then link it from there? The songs on the soundtrack have already been revealed on the official site. The only thing missing is the length of the songs. -- : My suggestion is having it like the OST pages and having all the songs on there, but because we don't know the length at the moment, I say we make it once it's released. : While we're on the topic of the CD, who else is kinda disappointed with song selctions. They have version of Gourmet Race and Green Greens 3 times and One of the Iceberg songs from KDL3 2 times (from the KDL3 section and Elctro Kirby, a techno remix of it, in the Bonus tracks)!! They could've had other songs, like he Legendary Air Ride Machine (which it lacks), instead of repeats. 18:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I found this on Hal labs Japanese website. http://www.hallab.co.jp/ click "flash". click "works". Kirby's dream collection's picture will come up and you will see a paragraph of text next to it. If someone could translate this, we might find some new information. As a member of the wiki, I saw it as my duty. thank you. Fumutan 69px wanna battle? 39px no thanks. 20:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect quiz answer? What was the answer, and how is it incorrect? BNK [ |T| ] 02:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::This thing: http://img.gawkerassets.com/post/9/2012/09/kirbyanswers.jpg it says the Cupid Kirby artwork was from RtDL. EmptyStar (talk) 16:05, September 30, 2012 (UTC) H.A.L. Some people are opposed to making articles for Happiness Hall, Apricot Atrium, and Last Land. I'd just like to collect other editor's opinions on the matter so I can decide whether or not to create these pages. Does anyone have any thoughts? Support - Create the pages #These places, no matter how small, are places in the Kirby series. The deserve a mention at least. We can have short pages without them being stubs. NerdyBoutKirby Editing the wiki for WAY too long. 19:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose - Do not create the pages Neutral Comments I love this game. I have it. happy birthday kirby, another 20 years of sucking (in a good way) Electro Kirby Just wondering, what are all the songs featured in Electro Kirby. For sure, I hear "The Last Iceberg," "Cocoa Cave," "Gourmet Race," "Green Greens," and a small bit of "Float Islands?" There's a few other parts in the song that I don't recognize, but I'm guessing are still parts of kirby songs... 19:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) History Hall Tunnel History Hall seems to take place in some sort of Tunnel in space. The previously mentioned Bright light at the end of the hallway is also seen. Should we put this data into the Kirby History section or not? Meta Kirby52 You lose. 01:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. All speculation. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 03:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (Caper the Fox (talk) 08:19, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) can anyone tell me how much blocks of space does this game take on your Wii? The Save Data Hi guys, I've been running into quite the bug with KDCSP...Every now and then, the game will ''delete my save data. Yeah, thats right, just outta' the blue. It's just...gone. Sometimes, individual games themselves will lose the data. Now i've come to realize that I cant shut off my Wii from the Power button...I have to enter the Wii Home menu, go back to the Wii Menu, then shut it off. If I just shut off the Power, or the power cord its connected to, then it will delete my data. First off, is anyone else coming across this bug? It is rather tad to late to mention this now...but I just want to know if there is an easier way. Thanks!' Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all ''mine!]] 21:53, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I've never come across such a glitch. Perhaps your disc's bugged? I dunno. But on the bright side, there's always room for it in the Glitch article! ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 03:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Add Photo? Can I Add This Photo and This Photo? August347 (talk) 17:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :I guess, sure. ''NerdyBoutKirby'' ''Wheeee'' 19:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Japanese Kirby Booklet Scanned! Hey guys, seems like somebody was able to scan the japanese booklet included with the game: http://imgur.com/a/OwoS4 There are plenty of unseen artworks you might want to check out :) SmashLawler (talk) 23:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC)Smash Lawler Ah. Colon I've mentioned this topic in passing before, but now I want to discuss it formally: I don't think the colon should be included in the title of the game. The colon is included neither on the box art, nor the spine of the case, nor in the actual game; the only place the colon does appear is on the official website, and as far as I know, we prioritize the actual games over websites. I believe it should be Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition, not Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. Anonymous Waddle Dee There goes the 9,948,762nd one. 00:49, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :According to this, the reason we gave a colon to the 3DS games was because the Nintendo website had them written as such. Seeing as how KDCSE isn't given colons on the website, I guess this'll be something we have to do. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 14:24, April 8, 2018 (UTC)